1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to an all inclusive cosmetic makeup kit or compact, the nature of its design providing a direct visual guide to those users with questions about the application of makeup to the face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many cosmetic consumers seek the assistance of a cosmetician or make up artist before choosing and purchasing cosmetics. After proper instruction and the purchase of various cosmetics, consumers are faced with performing their future make up applications. For many, repeating a regimen of make up application is considered quite a difficult task, especially for those individuals who are inexperienced or have difficulty remembering what was demonstrated to them. They often struggle when applying the appropriate cosmetics to the proper portions of their faces. Furthermore, many kits contain an over abundant supply of cosmetics for one portion of the face which is likely to overwhelm individuals or cause them to create unflattering cosmetic combinations. These very same consumers may purchase a variety of individually sold products and become confused at a later time when they are faced with using these products on their own.
In an attempt to facilitate the “do-it-yourself” application of cosmetics, devices have been developed providing a series of pigmented cosmetics mounted in a tray. Different kits are created containing specified items and colors. Individuals choose the kit containing a system of colors that best matches their skin tone. One of such devices and systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,203 issued May 28, 1996 to Segerstrom. The above indicated approach still requires some figuring on the part of the user and is not as simple to utilize as to be desired.